Midnight and Alone are not the Best Together One-Shots!
by Mothflight13
Summary: This is my new one-shot story based off of my MBAV story. I will be taking requests for couples such as Ashleigh/Benny and Ethan/Sarah. Oh and I want to give credit for lunasilverwing12 for giving me this idea and she owns the main plot of the first chapter. Thanks lunasilverwing12! Hope you guys like the story! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow super naturals! My dear friend, lunasilverwing12, gave me an incredible idea to make one-shots based off of Ashleigh and Benny…oh and also Sarah and Ethan if you guys want me to write one-shots about them. Well, this chapter is dedicated to lunasilverwing12 and the main plot belongs to her. I own nothing else except Ashleigh! I hope you guys like it! ~Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

I couldn't believe it! I was just walking down the streets and IT attacked me! It just suddenly decided to attack me after stalking me all day, huh? That's just totally messed up! Okay, you are probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well…maybe I should start at the beginning when IT made its first appearance…in my house…

* * *

Earlier

* * *

"Okay…now all I need is my purse." I muttered to myself as I got ready for school. I believe I left it in the bathroom. A banging noise was heard inside my bathroom. What could that be?

I slowly crept toward my bathroom. Using my foot to kick open the door, I then rushed in to see the toilet all messed up and water leaking everywhere. Then I saw my purse all chewed up.

"What the heck!" I screeched out loud. Okay, I'll just get Benny to fix it later or something. It's only a coincidence…right? There's nothing to be suspicious about.

* * *

I headed out toward the school. For once, I actually chose walking. I know what you're thinking…just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I don't walk to places! And I still had plenty of time. I closed my eyes and let out a loud sigh. My vampire hearing suddenly kicked in as I heard footsteps behind me. Except these weren't normal people's footsteps…they were much louder and heavier. I turned around slowly to meet the eyes of a creature I didn't except to ever see in White Chapel. An alligator? Of all places, what was an alligator doing _here_?

"What is going on today?!" I muttered under my breath. I was snapped out of my trance when I noticed that the alligator had taken his chance to pursue me. And no way in heck was I going to let it touch me! I used my vampire speed I sped out of the area around it, toward the school. I hadn't realized what I was doing until I collided with someone. We both fell to the ground, with me on top of whatever I fell on.

"Ashleigh, you okay?" A soft voice murmured into my ear. I opened my eyes, finally, and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Benny, thank god it's Benny. We just lied there and stared into each other's eyes. And no, we weren't at school yet. Apparently him and Ethan were just on their way there and weren't interrupted like I was, no fair.

"I'm just going to leave now…see you two at school." I heard Ethan say and he walked away.

"You just couldn't wait to see me, did you?" Benny smirked at me, snapping me out of my trance. I quickly stood up and helped him up.

"No, I was run-er…um…" I began but quickly stopped myself. I didn't need to get the gang into another super natural project. It's just an alligator…right?

"Um…what?" Benny asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know I was just on my way to school the easy way and banged into you that's all nothing is wrong." I said…a little too quickly. Man, I'm sooo bad at lying when it comes to Benny. Somehow, he makes me spill everything just by looking into my eyes. But this time I had to be strong.

"Uh huh…" Benny said and gave me a curious look. Oh great…I began walking away quickly. But we all know how the caring and concerning side of Benny is. So he had to grab my shoulders and make me look at him.

"Ashleigh, I know you're lying so just tell me alright?" Benny said in a demanding but also worried voice. I looked at him with a blank face hopefully. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Please, Ash?" He asked softly. I quickly recollected my confused thoughts and hissed at him. As soon as I was out of his surprisingly strong grip, I sped toward school. I have no idea what's wrong with me! I wanted to kiss him! I just don't get it…I'm so confused…I feel as dumb as Rory! (A/N: No offence to Rory fans! ;))

* * *

"Hey, baby freshman…its nap time." Erica ordered. A group of girls dressed in baby diapers and bonnets lied down on the floor. I haven't been paying attention really ever since this morning. I kept thinking about that alligator. Okay, I swear I saw it when I went outside during lunch! "That was pathetic! Okay, wake up." Erica shouted. The girls stood up.

"Nice jacket." Sarah complimented. It was a pink leather jacket.

"Nap time!" Erica yelled and glared at the group of girls. They let out sighs and curled up on the floor again. "Thanks, I picked it up last night at dinner." Sarah stared at her with wide eyes while my eyes remained staring at the ground. "Well, relax, I didn't drain her. You're such a square." I rolled my eyes at the both of them until a girl in the front by us stood up on her knees.

"Excuse me your highness; can I please go to the bathroom?" She begged. Erica gave her a devious smile.

"Sure, that's what the diaper is for." Erica said. The girl let out a whine. Then the group stood up. "Hey derfnerders, did I say you could get up? 100 jumping jacks!" The girl who had to go to the bathroom began jumping. Wow, she really had to go.

"Of course you can go." Sarah said to her.

"Oh thank you." The girl sighed in relieve and got up, running out the door.

"I think I should go, too." I muttered to them and walked out of the cafeteria.** BANG! CRASH! **I jumped a little when my vamp hearing picked up the muffled noises coming from the basement. I cursed myself for being curious because I soon found myself walking down the stairs quietly.

"Hello?" I said. My voice only echoed throughout the lonely basement. I knew something was here. I walked closer to the wall to hear shuffling and crawling coming from the…pipes? What, is this a rat infestation? Just then, I heard growling coming from somewhere to the left of me. An alligator…or should I say THE alligator that has been following me around all day now stood there by some double glass doors.

My eyes widened in shock and I slowly backed up to keep as much distance between us as possible. But when I took a step back, it took a step forward. My back was suddenly up against the wall when it came closer and closer to me. The look in its eyes seemed like it was saying 'I finally got you.' The alligator then lunged at me and I shut my eyes closed in fear. One thing, I. Hate. Alligators.

"Ashleigh!" A beam of light suddenly shot toward the alligator and made it fall back. My head snapped toward Benny, Sarah, and Ethan. I smiled at them and rushed over, giving Benny a hug. He still had an angry face and glared at the alligator.

"It's not over yet!" Ethan warned. Benny began saying a long list of spells and shooting sparkly magic beams at the alligator. Wow, you got to give magic boy some credit; he is actually beating an alligator up with magic that he is producing all by himself. The alligator suddenly burst and a big pile of slime and guts stood where the alligator once was.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I squealed in happiness. Yes, I know I'm not one to freak out but that thing has been on my nerves all day and it was finally gone forever…wouldn't you be happy? Especially if a totally sweet, caring, handsome, spell master had saved you…again with the confusing thoughts! I ran over to Benny and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him. His arms wrapped around my waist almost immediately.

"Hey, Ash, can I ask you something?" Benny asked nervously. I nodded for him to go on. Why would he be nervous? "Well-"He was cut off when suddenly a bucket of slime and guts were poured on top of us…well mostly Benny. I could tell he was really ticked off and my suspicions were proved correct when he started chasing Sarah and Ethan around. Awwwww…young love. Wow, now I sound like some sappy teen that gushes over romance and all. Well I'll tell you, I've never ever had a boyfriend before so you can't accuse me of anything!

Sarah, who finally realized she was a vampire with super speed, grabbed Ethan's hand and they sped away. Benny just stood there with a defeated look on his face. I smiled at him and rushed over, kissing his cheek. He looked up and smiled at me too. Then he kissed me cheek and I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Aw, is someone blushing?" Benny teased in a baby voice.

"Shut up." I ordered him, my cheeks getting redder.

"Make me," He said. I glared at him, my cheeks still red. Benny smirked at me and stepped closer to me. "So tough now, are you?" Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My hands immediately went up to stop myself and they landed on his chest. I looked up and our eyes met. We both subconsciously leaned in. Now I know this sounds cheesy but as soon as our lips met I felt sparks. The kiss was short and sweet. When we broke apart he leaned his head against mine.

"Ash, I…I love you." Benny said nervously. I just smiled at him brightly and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too Benny." I told him and we began traveling back up the stairs, hand in hand. I know I am a vampire and I'm technically strong than him but, it's good to have Benny as my protector/hero…

* * *

And…that's the end of my first MBAV one-shot based off of Midnight and Alone are not the Best Together! I'm sorry if it's bad. Again, I'm still kind of new with the whole one-shot thing. I just really liked lunasilverwing12's plot idea. Thanks lunasilverwing12! ;)

Well, if you think this is good and want me to make another one-shot on Ashleigh and Benny or Sarah and Ethan then you can either pm me your idea or put it in a review. Thank you all! ~Anyways, R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


	2. Love Story

Hey my peeps! This is the second one-shot for Ashleigh and Benny. There's not much to say except the fact that this is after all the craziness of the mirror girl in Chapter 22: Mirror/Rorrim. I hope you like it! ~Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ashleigh's P.O.V

* * *

It was the next day after the play. I never knew plays could be that complicated! Seriously, that mirror girl should just move on instead of trying to hurt other people and controlling them like she did with Sunday Clovers and Erica. And the thing that made it even more confusing was all the 'moments' as Sarah would call it that me and Benny had. At one moment we were about to kiss, then he's accusing me of dropping the sandbags and keeping secrets, and then he has his arm around me as if we were a couple. It was so confusing. It still is now. I'm not sure whether I enjoyed it or thought it was just plain out weird.

"Hey Ash," I closed my locker door to see Benny leaning up against the lockers with his goofy smile on his face.

"Hey magic boy," I said, using my nickname for him. His smile just grew wider. "Yesterday was so crazy! I'm never doing plays again."

"Yea, but you wanted to watch me remember?" I just rolled my eyes and began walking down the hall. He quickly caught up with me. "But there were some parts of it that I enjoyed." He whispered into my ear. I decided to tease him.

"Oh, so you liked fighting with me?" I said with a playful glare.

"No, I hated it and you know that!" He gave me a 'sorry' look.

"I told you it's okay Benny!" I tried to persuade him. Actually his words still stung in my mind. He said that it was stupid that I kept my secret of becoming a fledgling and that I was scared and weak. I hated the thought of being weak because it made me feel vulnerable. And weak and vulnerable is exactly how I felt when Benny was about to kiss me yesterday. I still don't understand how he does that.

"Ashleigh!" I snapped back to reality when Benny called out my name loudly.

"Huh, what?" I let out. I mentally face-palmed. Now he's going to go all 'sorry that I yelled at you yesterday' again.

"You okay?" He asked and coming closer to me. I could feel my stomach doing somersaults. How does he do this to me? Benny came even closer to me and held my arms above the elbows. "Ashleigh, are you okay?" He asked in a soft voice. My face began heating up at how close he was.

"I…uh…got to go!" I said and sped away as quickly as I could. I skidded to a stop right by Sarah's locker.

"Hey Ash," She said simply as she continued getting books out of her locker.

"Sarah, I need your help. I don't know what's wrong with me." I begged her. She closed her locker and turned in my direction, gesturing for me to go one. "Okay, well I get weird feelings in my stomach when I'm near Benny, I blush when he touches me, and he always makes me feel weak and vulnerable, and you know how much I hate feeling weak and vulnerable!" I waited for Sarah to tell me that nothing was wrong with me. That it's just my crazy imagination. But no, she did the complete opposite. Sarah let out a squeal and smiled at me.

"You like Benny!" She squealed.

"Wait what? No that can't be true!" I said.

"Well, it kind of is." Sarah told me. I let out a groan and hit my head against the lockers.

"I can't believe I almost kissed him yesterday."

"How come I always miss out on you and Benny's moments?" Sarah complained. "You guys would make a cute couple!"

"Nothing is going on between us." I said.

"Oh puh-lease. Oh look, it's your boyfriend and Ethan right over there!" She said and called them over. The two boys walked over and looked at me questioningly.

"Uh…Ash…what are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing!" I groaned.

"So Benny, are you every going to-"Knowing what Sarah was going to say, I quickly put my hand over her mouth. I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Going to what?" Benny asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing!" I squeaked out.

"Seriously, enough with the secret keeping Ashleigh." Benny complained. I sent him a glare and walked away. I knew he'd bring that up again but I didn't think he would now.

* * *

"Ashleigh?" Benny said, trying to get my attention but I ignored him. If he doesn't respect my privacy then why should I have any respect for him? I'm not going to tell him what Sarah said. And after a while of thinking I realized that I actually might like Benny.

"Ash?" He tried again. "Come on Ash please?" Benny would definitely win for the most annoying person award.

"Ashleigh?" That's it.

"Go bother someone else, go away, Benny!" I snapped at him. Benny let out a deep sigh and grabbed my wrist in a firm grip. I know this sounds cheesy but I felt sparks go up my arm. Benny led me to that control room. The one we were in when we had our fight yesterday. The room's walls were sound proof so I understand why he brought me here again.

"Okay, why are you angry at me again?" Benny asked. I just continued to ignore and looked at my nails. Benny lifted my chin up. "I'm sorry if this is about the whole secret thing, Ash. It's just that I'm worried about you. If there is something wrong that could put you or anyone else in danger then I want to know. I want to be able to protect you Ashleigh. That's why I got angry that you didn't tell me Jesse was back before that dance." I closed my eyes before opening them again.

"I wanted to tell you but Jesse threatened to hurt…you. I was trying to protect you at that time." I explained. Benny smiled and chuckled.

"Well at least we got each other's backs." He said. "I'm there for you if you need me, okay?" I nodded.

"Well, I ran away from you earlier because I was confused with my emotions. I went to Sarah and she made me realize that…" I mumbled the 'I like you' part so it was practically inaudible.

"What was that?" He asked me, coming closer.

"I like you…" I said, still quiet.

"I'm sorry but I can't hear you." Benny said when he was leaning even closer to me. Now he was just playing around with me.

"That I like you!" I repeated, loudly this time. Benny smirked at me as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Well, Ashleigh, it just so happens…" He paused wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. My arms snaked around his neck on instinct. "That I like you, too." I smiled and our eyes connected. Just like yesterday, I just fell under the spell of Benny's eyes. This is really happening. And this time there are no interruptions. Benny and I both leaned in until our lips met in a passionate kiss. All of those days of teasing each other or flirting and mixed emotions poured into that one kissed. Everything just felt right…it felt perfect. We pulled apart and smiled.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." He said.

"You are so cute in that geeky kind of way." I giggled. Benny looked at his watch.

"We still have time to spare before the bell rings so do you want to leave or stay here and…you know…" Benny asked me. I could tell he would much rather stay here and kiss me. But it is so much fun teasing him.

"Okay." I said and gave him a peck on the lips before walking toward the door. I looked back at him while walking to see his face full of confusion and disappointment. Then Benny noticed the smirk I was struggling to hide.

"Come here you little sneak." Benny said with a smile. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around with his arms wrapped around my waist. He placed his lips on mine again as I wrapped my arms around his neck. And I mean it when I say this but this is the perfect way to end a love story. Or at least end _my_ love story.

* * *

And that's the end of the second one-shot between Ashleigh and Benny! I hope you liked it. Peace out my peeps! ~Anyways, R&R! ;)

~Mothflight13~


End file.
